1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to miters used for cutting materials on table saws, router tables, band saws and other types of shaping and cutting tools and, more particularly, to a miter guide cutting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Construction and wood working projects require a variety of tools and accessories in order to ensure proper measurements for sizing pieces prior to performing cuts and/or assembly. One of the more difficult cuts to make is a miter cut for inside or outside corners. These cuts are commonly used on wood millwork or molding as trim around floors, walls, doors, cabinets and the like, and as such are usually visible to any observer at the completion of a project. A common 45 degree angle cut will work as long as the surfaces are perfectly square. However, in many situations such as angled walls, counter tops and the like they are not. Even walls that should be perfectly square commonly are not. During these occasions, the user must measure the angle, divide it in half, and set the saw blade accordingly. Often, the results of this process are less than satisfactory, and even if they are, much time is spent measuring, calculating and setting.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose the design and function of an improved miter gauge: U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,669 issued in the name of Roedig; U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,909 issued in the name of Gilbert; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 400,452 issued in the name of Schoene et al.
The following patents describe a locking means for a miter gauge attachment: U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,387 issued in the name of Strong; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,793 issued in the name of Strong.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,789 issued in the name of Duginske discloses a miter gauge calibrator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,701 issued in the name of Ingram describes a dual-angle miter gauge apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,601 issued in the name of Pollak et al. discloses a miter gauge with an adjustable width lead arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,346 issued in the name of McCain describes an apparatus for accurately fabricating mitered corners.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which allows a user to cut perfect miters for inside and outside corners in a manner which is quick, easy and effective.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a miter cutting device which aids in the cutting of millwork to fit inside and outside corners.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a miter cutting device which meets a consummate standard for making miter cuts used on wood millwork.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a miter cutting device which can be utilized with any type of power saw and which saves the user time and money.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a miter cutting guide apparatus is provided to aid in the making of miter cuts used on wood millwork as trim around floors, walls, doors, cabinets and the like and which can also be used on ceramics such as for tile cutting. Two miter arms are pivotally attached by a pivot locking means such as a screw. Each miter arm has a complementary base resting underneath and being guidably received by each miter arm, thereby allowing each miter arm to reciprocate along its complementary base.
The present invention pivotally adjusts to a desired angle and is temporarily held in such position through frictional engagement between a lower surface of a first miter arm and an upper surface of a complementary base of a second miter arm. The present invention is capable of measuring angles up to 120 degrees.
Coupled to the pivot locking is a centerbar. Designed to reciprocate vertically with respect to the plane formed by the first miter arm and the second miter arm, the centerbar acts as an angle bisecting means.
Disposed along a linearly elongated centerline of the centerbar is a centerline. The centerline allows a user the ability to transfer the fixed position of the centerline directly to a miter saw and then adjust the blade of the saw to this particular measurement.
Formed along an upper surface of the second miter arm is a cavity having an angle measuring gauge resting therein. The angle measuring gauge displays a measured bisected angle, thereby allowing a user the option of setting a miter saw at this particular measurement without relying upon the centerline.
Utilization of either the centerline or the angle measuring gauge will operate equally well to allow a user to meet a consummate standard for making miter cuts.